disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bragg
Twang, A.K.A. Experiment 021, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. She is designed to play music from Jumba's home planet, grower meaner and uglier, increase her power and growth through the sympathy she receives from those who listen to her play instruments, growing with each sympathetic being, and changing form. Her one true place is in an orchestra. She appears in Stitch!. Bio Experiment 021 was the 21st genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. She was designed to feed off of sympathy all the while using it to grow stronger and scarier. 021 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Lilo & Stitch: The Series At an unknown point, Twang was persumbably activated, tamed, and named Twang. Stitch! anime Twang appeared when Yuna and Stitch found her crying in a picnic basket on the beach, after feeling sad for her after she explains all the hardship she has been through, Yuna brings Twang home. Twang appears sensitive and helpful to start off with, but when Stitch wakes up in the middle of the night and finds Twang eating all the food, Twang makes it look as if Stitch hurt her after she tried to stop him from being bad, thus getting Stitch in trouble. Twang's real purpose is to become stronger and mutate through getting attention, which she is fully capable of as she is a talented player of the harmonica and flute, she's super smart and athletic, making her very popular on only the first day she came with Yuna to school. Her objective as given to her by Dr. Hämsterviel is to power up and capture Stitch so that Delia can get the microchip inside of him. Twang accomplishes this and beats on Stitch, but once she is caught and criticized by the townspeople, Twang loses her popularity and thus her power, and she fails Hämsterviel. Personality Twang acts like a conscientious, sensitive person, but in reality is very manipulative. She is a great actress, able to keep up an act for weeks. She is sly, able to come up with believible stories to get sympathy from beings. Appearance Twang is an orange and yellow long-eared cat/rabbit-like experiment with a white stomach and orange heart-shaped markings on her forehead and all down her back. She has blue tufts of fur coming out of her ears and she has violet-colored eyes and a red nose. Her tail is more closely relatable to that of a dog's. Her second form is almost the same, but buffer and larger and with two extra arms. She can switch between this and her first form at will to absorb more sympathy. In her powered up form, Twang is not so cute as her fur turns a vulgar shade of green, her claws extend, she has an underbite, a bolbous red nose, and a hunched back, but over all she is much more muscular. Gallery 021__Twang__by_experiments.jpg|Twang's original design Twang_Pt._1.jpg|Twang's four-armed alien form Twang_PT.2.jpg|Twang's ultimate form Trivia *In the Japanese Dub, 021 is named Bragg, whose number is 145 in Leroy & Stitch. Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Lilo & Stitch Experiments Category:Reformed characters Category:Aliens Category:Creatures Category:Females Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Living characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Mischievous characters Category:Musicians